gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sports on Tap
Sports on Tap was the only sports game show taped in a sports bar. Gameplay Four contestants sat at the bar area and answered sports related trivia questions. This show's main feature was the format of choosing one of two half questions previously seen on the short-lived Your Number's Up & the failed pilot Twisters. Round 1 In Round 1, each contestant played individually. Each contestant was given $50 to start, then each contestant in turn picked a half question. Each time a question was chosen, host Green read the rest of the question, afterwhich the contestant in control answered. Each correct answer was worth $50 more and on the third question, the contestant in control bet as much of his money as he wanted. A correct answer added the wager, but an incorrect answer deducted the wager. So each player could earn up to $300 on their turns. Rounds 2: Double Play In this round, all four contestants faced-off simultaneously. On each question chosen by the player in control & finished by Tom, the first player to buzz-in with a correct answer won the money and a chance at a Double Play by choosing another question. Correct answers were worth $50, but incorrect answers deducted $50 (scores could never go below zero). Round 3 This round was similar to the Double Play round but without Double Plays, as all questions were toss-ups. This time correct answers were worth $100, and incorrect answers deducted $100. Final Round: Playoff Round In this round, the players were arranged & lined up according to their scores (ties were broken based on who gave more correct answers). The third & fourth place players stood at the bottom, the second place player stood in the middle, and the first place player stood at the top. Face-offs were played with two players at a time with the leader of the two players choosing all the questions. Another thing the made this round different from other rounds was that instead of having a new question replacing the chosen one, there were two new questions every time. The first player to answer three questions correctly went on to face the next highest player. The two lowest scoring players played first with the winner of those two players facing off against the second place player. The winner of the second face-off won the right to battle the highest scoring player. And finally, the winner of the final face-off won the game, kept their winnings, and wrote down their name and that amount of money on a chalkboard (referred to as the "Winner's Board"). In addition, the same amount was put in a jackpot which could be claimed at the end of the week. Friday Final The winner also returned to play in Friday's game against the winners of the other games played that week. The winner of Friday's game won the combined total of all the daily winners' scores in addition to what they won during the game. Tournament At the end of the season, the weekly winners returned for a tournament. The structure of the tournament was noticably different than the rest of the season as follows: *Each of the first three games of the week featured two weekly winners and one of the three high scoring runners-up. In Round 1, each player was asked three $50 questions before betting on the fourth (for a maximum of $400); the second and third rounds remained the same. *In the playoff round, the loser of the matchup between 3rd and 2nd place finishers was eliminated. The winner of the playoff returned on Friday to play for a grand cash bonus ($50,000 in Season 1 and $25,000 in Season 2), while the runner-up returned on Thursday to play in the losers' bracket. *Thursday's game was a wildcard match between the three runners-up from each of the first three matches. The game that day was played similar to the first three games. *Friday's game was played like a normal episode, except the winner received the grand cash bonus. Trivia Upon a player buzzing in to answer in the middle two rounds, his score flashed. The time's up buzzer sound was taken from the 1980s through 1990s Pyramid (also a Stewart family show), and was used when players ran out of time to answer a question. Studio Empire Studios, Burbank, CA Links The Sports Game Show Page: Sports on Tap Another Sports on Tap rule page YouTube Videos Highlights of Tim Schaal's 1st appearance Highlights of Tim Schaal's 2nd appearance Category:Themed Quiz Category:Sport Category:Gambling Category:ESPN shows Category:Sande Stewart Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1994 premieres Category:1994 endings Category:1995 premieres Category:1995 endings